


A Wish

by Gryphaena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I've never shared this before, Poetry, Quick Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphaena/pseuds/Gryphaena
Summary: I would like/to hold the world/ in my mind





	A Wish

I would like   
to hold the world   
in my mind  
and  
I don’t mean  
controlling the planet-  
I can’t even   
restrain myself  
sometimes  
but seeing a lot of the earth  
and remembering


End file.
